Walking
by KimberlySan
Summary: Gosh.. Kimmy-Sama is not good at making up titles.... *^.^* Well.. just a short and sappy fic about Kenshin and Kaoru. r&r if you please!


Discalmer: Kenshin and Kaoru belong to rich japanese people.  
  
Kimmy-Sama likes Kenshin and Tomoe... but then she LOVES Kenshin and Kaoru.. ^.^  
  
  
  
Walking  
  
By: Kimmy-Sama  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-dono, may I ask you something?"  
  
He startled me from my thoughts as I trained, making me jump slightly and then throw a glare towards his direction. He enjoyed making me jump I bet, that baka.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"  
  
My glare vanished as soon as my eyes locked with his. This always happened. The way he smiled or the look in those pools of violet.. so much about him made me just melt inside.  
  
"Well..." I swore I detected a hint of embarasment in his voice. Why on earth would Kenshin be embarased to ask me something? "I wanted to know if perhaps you would join me later tonight on a walk?"  
  
A walk? I almost dropped the wooden sword I held. A walk.. with Kenshin? "What for?"  
  
"I just wanted to.. talk to you."  
  
"Why can't we talk here?"  
  
"I.. want to talk to you alone."  
  
"We are alone. What is it? Is it important?"  
  
"Will you or won't you? Its.. rather important to me.."  
  
I suddenly noticed that his cheeks.. were red. "Kenshin, are you blushing?"  
  
He got even brighter. "No! nonono.. I just wanted to take you on a walk, please?"  
  
"Alright.. I'll go on a walk with you.."  
  
"Very well.. I'll see you later then.."  
  
I watched him walk off in a hurry, my mind full of interesting questions. What was Kenshin thinking?  
  
~~  
  
That... was embarasing. Why did she have to presist of what my purpose of the walk would be? I can't just come out and say it.. not like that anyway. I'll have to tonight though.. Its just I have no idea how I'm going to tell her.  
  
The sun was setting already. I needed more time to think this thought, to plan it out. But she was almost ready to go. Oh kami.. what am I going to say?? Kaoru-dono.. no.. I better stop that dono business.. it won't be right to say that when I'm about to say that.. I love her.. But then she might find it strange that I'm not calling her Kaoru-dono.. but then she'll soon understand why I'm not..  
  
Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I just take her in my arms, look her in the eyes, and just say..  
  
"Kenshin, ready to go?"  
  
I almost fell on my face, if my arms didn't catch myself. I heard her laugh slightly from behind me, and I quickly got up and looked back at her. Kami did she look beautiful. It was just a regular kimoto that she usualy wore out, but to me.. she was a goddess.  
  
"Hai.. you.. look nice." I muttered quickly and started walking out. I hope she didn't hit me or anything...  
  
I soon heard her walking behind me, and I started to feel a little less queasy.  
  
~~  
  
I looked nice? Is that what he just muttered under his breath? I, again, noticed he was blushing once more as he said it. What was all this about?? Was Kenshin acting like this for a reason? I mean.. I.. kinda like it. I never had many complements before from men. Expecally men that I did, in fact, like. As we walked, he seemed a bit more calm and reasured. He walked with his normal pace, right on my side.  
  
As we walked farther, I noticed the stars were brightly shining in the sky, and I felt like pausing to gaze up at them. But, I kept walking, looking up every now and then, watching the stars with much enjoyment.  
  
Without relizing it, I stared up for a while.. until I bummped into Kenshin next to me. I looked down quickly at him, his face turning to look at mine. The light of the moon danced in his hair and I felt my cheeks get warm. "Gomen.." I managed to utter, and saw that we both had stoped moving.  
  
"It's alright Kaoru."  
  
I could have fallen right there and not have felt it. Did he just call me by my name? No Kaoru-dono? "what... What did you say?"  
  
"I said.. " His eyes were barring into mine. "That it was alright, Kaoru."  
  
I suddenly had the urge to cry. It seemed like magic to hear my name from his mouth. The darkness was surrounding us, but I suddenly had this huge feeling of light in my chest.  
  
"Kenshin.. you.. wanted me to go for a walk tonight for a reason." I said low and in a tone I never had used before..  
  
~~  
  
I had to tell her now. Before I get to scared of how she would react. I saw something in her eyes now that I never seen before, a feeling of tenderness in her voice. It was perfect. Perhaps in a small little way, she will return my love..  
  
"Karou.. we have known each other for quite some time, and I have been getting closer to you each day." Her body seemed to shiver, so I took her hands in mine. "I... think I might..."  
  
I froze for a minute. Could I say it? I.. suddenly felt so afraid to loose her after I say it. Or worse... if we were together, how long would we be?  
  
"You might...." She said, interupting my fears. Her eyes looked so beautiful, so loving...  
  
"I might.. no.. I know... I love you.."  
  
~~  
  
Love... me? He loves me? Why? Me?? I'm nobody compared to him. I felt my eyes get warm with tears, but I refused to let them fall. "You love me?"  
  
"Hai...." His voice seemed hurt.  
  
"Oh.." My hands gripped his quickly, and I pulled closer to him. He looked a little surprised at this, but I needed to be close to him. "Kenshin.. I.. have loved you for quite sometime..."  
  
There was a pause...  
  
And then his lips were touching mine.. and I felt my body melt into his embrace.  
  
  
  
~Fin!~  
  
  
  
Horrible... Appalling.. Revolting.. Bad.. At least thats what Kimmy-Sama thinks. What do you think?? Please leave as Review! Kimmy-Sama signing out for now!! 


End file.
